Unexpected Encounters
by Destination Pineapple
Summary: "He stumbled through the tree filled area, warnings flashing across his optics almost constantly. He was going to die. This was a fact that he had yet to come to accept. "


**AN:** This is the prologue to something I've had in the back of my mind for quite a while. I'm a little (very) rusty with my writing skills so any criticism is welcomed with open arms. Please let me know if you like it and if you think I should continue. Any chapters after this will be a little different as I've written this one this way to get a little practice with description, it's something I suck at quite a bit.

I own nothing but my words.

* * *

Prologue

The sticks and bark cracked and splintered underneath her pedes as she walked through the forested area included in her patrol. She'd had a feeling that something was going to happen ever since she had come out of recharge that morning. That feeling had continued throughout the day and she'd been on edge ever since the start of her patrol. So far the feeling had amounted to nothing and the end of her patrol was drawing ever closer.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe today would be quiet and uneventful. She loved to fight, but it seemed as though all of her days were now spent fighting in a war that had no end in sight, it was tiring to say the least. Days off were few and far between and she welcomed each and every one with open arms.

She turned around and started to head for the base, her patrol was nearly over and nothing had happened. Well, nothing noteworthy, she doubted anybody would want to hear about the two squirrels she had interrupted while they were…having some alone time. It was at that moment that a sound from behind broke her from her thoughts. She turned and started to walk towards where the sound had come from. It didn't sound that far away, she reasoned with herself, it couldn't hurt to check it out. Little did she know that, as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

He stumbled through the tree filled area, warnings flashing across his optics almost constantly.

He was going to die.

This was a fact that he had yet to come to accept. However, if he was going to die, which he wasn't, then he absolutely refused to die here, surrounded by organic filth where his body could be scavenged by any slagger who happened to stumble across it. He didn't have much time left, or so the warnings told him, and so he quickened his pace.

He had to make it back to his makeshift home, lest those barbaric organic creatures stumble upon and desecrate his body. He had seen what they did to him with his own optics and had no intention of becoming the organics next little project. They knew no bounds and his body was as good as anybody's in their eyes.

Suddenly pain lashed through his left side and the newest warning to appear confirmed his fears. He fell to his knees and leaned against a nearby tree hugging himself as tightly as he could. This was it; he wasn't going to make it. His own body had begun to consume itself to try and keep his processor active and his spark beating as long as possible. The only way to save him was with energon, but no one would bring him any, no one would be there to see the light fade from his optics, no one would be there to feel his spark beat for the last time. A fitting end for one such as himself, he thought to himself. In pain and all alone. Oh how the Lord himself would laugh.

* * *

She walked to where she though she heard the noise, but she was soon running, the greens, the oranges and the browns becoming nothing more than a blur as she was compelled to run ever faster.

He heard something coming, or at least he thought he did. His hearing was failing him now. His sense of touch and smell had already deserted him and hearing was not far behind. The last to go would be his sight.

She ran and ran. It felt like she was going nowhere, maybe she was going in the wrong direction. Then she saw him. He was facing towards her with his head down, he was leaning against a tree and he had his arms around himself. She slowly walked towards him with her weapons out. His hearing had failed him but he still had a very basic sense of touch, he could feel the vibrations as something came closer towards him, then they stopped. His vision was getting blurry, I would soon fail, but he saw two pedes in front of him, they looked…familiar. He followed the pedes up slender legs and passed a very familiar torso until his failing vision landed on two very familiar blasters and an even more familiar face.

It was Her. It just had to be Her. She was trying to speak, but little did she know that he couldn't hear her. He opened his mouth to tell her not to bother but no sound came out.

He was very close to death.

She stared down at him, his optics were barley focused as they bore into her own. She watched him open his mouth and move his lips as if to speak, but no sound came. He looked up at her and blinked, surely by now she realised he was dying, he thought. Of all the people to find him at this very moment it just had to be her. He looked up at her and blinked once more, she blinked back.

The last thing he saw were her petite, blue pedes as his face slammed into them.

This was the end for him.

Or was it?


End file.
